As semiconductor device speeds increase, there is a desire for the bandwidth of communication between semiconductor devices to increase. The available bandwidth is determined at least in part by the interface to the semiconductor devices. One type of common interface to a semiconductor device is a parallel interface. Parallel interfaces often experience transmission problems at higher frequencies.
There are several serial interfaces that offer higher bandwidth compared to parallel interfaces, but at the sacrifice of increased latency. Accordingly, there is a need for a serial interface that offers a higher bandwidth, but with little or no increase in latency compared to a parallel interface.